Sick boy
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi is sick and Yami looks after him, what can happen? Puzzleshipping, yaoi, stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly again? I felt crap once more and I created this while falling asleep (Hey, a girl must dream about yaoi every once in a while, especially with a headache) But the only problem is…I wasn't sure if I should make it a one shot, or a full story. So I'm going to write it out and let the population of the world decide.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sick boy~

Yugi groaned as he saw the morning light hit his curtains, his body feeling a irritating warmth to it that made his cheeks flush to a pink colour and make his head feel dizzy. It wasn't hard to guess Yugi was ill. He had been ill for a few weeks by now, and not improved at all. Though the few hospital visits he had didn't do much-and even the doctors agreed Yugi would be more better off at home until it passed over, so that's what his mother did, kept him at home and made sure he was happy.

His bedroom door opened, he glanced up to see his mother walk in, already dressed in the posh suit for work. She walked over and stroked Yugi's hair gently.

'How you feeling today?' She asked quietly.

Yugi sighed 'If I was feeling better…I'd tell you' Yugi mumbled.

'That's true' She gave him a small kiss on the head 'Don't worry, Yami should be here in a minute'.

Just that name made Yugi's cheeks darken some more and create a small smile on his face. Yami was Yugi's nurse, he had been hired by his mother since she was out of the house for a lot of hours and didn't want Yugi to be on his own in case something terrible had happened, though Yugi didn't complain much about it after he first saw Yami.

In Yugi's eyes, Yami was an angel. He was kind, smart, funny, caring-not to mention handsome and good looking. Yugi couldn't find any flaw in the man, he was as perfect as he could be.

Though Yami was the first man Yugi had a crush on, Yugi wasn't shy in his feelings towards him, the thought of getting Yami to like Yugi back if he tried enough was very powerful in the small teen. Everyday Yugi would flirt with Yami by touching his arms, his chest, or his legs. And by adding some suggestive offers, hoping it was enough to charm Yami. But Yami was very hard to get into, walking away from Yugi and scolding him lightly, Yami didn't seem to be interested in Yugi.

True there was roughly five to six year gap between the two, but Yugi wasn't that repelling was he? Yugi didn't want to think that, and told himself that Yami was probably thinking of the position he was in-after all, Yugi was more or less his patient. But no matter what, Yami never told Yugi's mother what Yugi had got up to, like he was protecting the teen.

Yugi sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes to get rid of some of the sleep, then the doorbell rang. His mother quickly hurried out to answer it, though Yugi knew it had to be Yami and no one else.

'Ah, Yami' He heard his mother say, making the teen smile to himself 'You're a little late'.

'I'm sorry' Yami apologised 'I woke up a bit late. I must be tired and all'.

'Aww, dear. You shouldn't push yourself. Well I have to dash, Yugi is still in bed so…'

'It's alright, I'll be fine'.

'Okay then. Bye Yami. Bye Yugi' She called up, then leaving them on their own.

Yugi smiled, turning round so his legs stuck out of his bed and he played with his hair so it went in a particular direction. Yugi heard Yami come up the stairs and then poke his head into Yugi's room, Yugi smiled when he saw Yami.

'Hey Yami'

'Hey kiddo' Yami walked over, ruffling his hair 'How you doing?'

Yugi giggled at the touch 'Fine. Though…' Yugi held out his arms to Yami 'Can you carry me downstairs'.

Yami chuckled 'How old are you Yugi?'

Yugi pouted, his arms still in the air 'Well…I must be pampered sometimes'.

Yami chuckled, though reached down to pick Yugi up in his arms. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck quickly and rested his head against his shoulder.

'I won't be doing this all the time you know' Yami added as he carried Yugi out of the room.

'I know' Yugi mumbled.

'Well, I'll make you some breakfast and we'll see how the day goes, alright?'

Yugi nodded, cuddling closer to Yami before he set him down on the sofa and left the teen for the kitchen.

* * *

Yami looked over the sofa after a few minutes, the tray he had gave Yugi to put the breakfast on sat on the coffee table, and Yugi laid on the sofa, the blanket hanging off him and touching the floor. Yami shook his head, walking round so he stood in front of Yugi and picked up the blanket, pulling it more over Yugi. Then his hand went on top of Yami's, making the older one surprised.

'I'm rather cold Yami' Yugi whimpered, his eyes moving towards Yami and smiling 'There's room if you want to join'.

Yami simply sighed, shaking Yugi's hand off and picking up the tray so he held it in his hands.

'Go to sleep Yugi' He muttered, then walked off out into the kitchen.

Yugi pouted, giving a sigh as well. That was all Yami treated him like, though Yugi wasn't sure why. But whatever the reason, Yami wasn't going to tell him and Yugi wasn't going to give up. Yugi slipped himself from the sofa, his legs shaky but he made them move towards the kitchen, looking in to see Yami cleaning the dishes. Yugi smiled, making his way over and wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

'You don't have to do that' Yugi smiled, letting his hands go down to Yami's thighs to stroke them 'They can be done later'.

'Yugi, don't' Yami said sternly.

'Don't what?'

Yami quickly dried his hands, then grabbing Yugi's wrists he pulled Yugi's hands off his legs 'That'.

Yugi looked away sadly, getting his hands back from Yami's grip and wobbled back to the sofa. It seemed that day wasn't going to be that special day where Yami was going to turn around and tell Yugi he liked him very much.

* * *

After some more hours, Yugi's mother came home so Yami had to leave, thankfully Yami didn't mention Yugi's actions towards him again. Yugi wasn't even sure how his mother would take the news-though he was sure not well.

Yugi sat in his bed that night, just staring at the darkness around him and outside his window, though the only thing he could see was the tree and the moon and a few stars. Yugi sighed, pulling his covers closer around his body as he thought to himself.

"I wish I understood Yami more" Yugi thought "He tells me to stop, but how else am I supposed to show him I like him? I can't ask him out on a date-too ill to leave the home for very long-and I can't just ignore it" Yugi sighed, closing his eyes in thought "Maybe he has a boyfriend…or a girlfriend" Yugi shivered at the thought of the person he loved the most holding a young and attractive girl in his arms "But…Yami doesn't talk about his personal life so much. So I can't be sure. A-And besides, don't people in love like, smile and whistle a lot? Y-Yami doesn't do that…yeah…' Yugi sighed and turned over in his bed "Yami isn't dating anyone…I'm sure of that…I just have to keep trying…"

And with that, Yugi snuggled down in his bed and fell asleep, sure that the next day would be better then that day.

* * *

The next day followed just like the previous one. Yugi's mother left as soon as Yami arrived, and Yugi headed downstairs in some clean pyjamas. Yami made him some breakfast and ruffled his hair.

'Eat it all up' Yami said.

'Of course I will' Yugi commented 'I never leave anything behind'.

'That's true'.

Yugi gave Yami a smile and started eating, Yami left Yugi to eat on his own and once Yami left the room, Yugi got a rather naughty idea. Yugi quickly finished eating his breakfast-managing to suppress the feeling of nausea in his stomach-and then unbuttoned his shirt, throwing that over the sofa and then taking his pyjama bottoms off so it joined his shirt on the back of the sofa and leaving him naked. Yugi pulled the blanket over his body and giggled to himself, knowing it would have to make Yami blush at least.

'I'm done Yami' Yugi called out, laying down some more and waited.

Yami walked back into the living room 'That was quick-' Yami spotted the clothes on the back of the sofa, he then moved round to see Yugi lying on the sofa with only the blanket covering his body. Yugi smiled up at Yami, a small blush on his face, and hoping Yami would like it.

Yami sighed, picking up Yugi's clothes and putting them over the teen 'Get dressed Yugi' Yami said, picking up the tray and walking out.

Yugi sighed annoyed, putting his pyjama shirt on annoyed. Not even the sight of a naked body seemed to please Yami, was there anything Yugi could do to make Yami even notice him?

'This sucks' Yugi said to himself as he did the last button on his shirt.

'What?'

Yugi looked up from the sofa, seeing Yami standing at the door, though Yugi was far passed acting all nice.

'I said it sucks' Yugi repeated, leaning on the back of the sofa with only his top half dressed.

'Life does suck now and then' Yami commented.

'Yeah but you're impossible! I thought you'd at least like the sight of me naked!'

Yami snorted 'You think I'd want to see that from you?'

Yugi bit his lip, holding tightly to the sofa 'Well…my mum pays you. And when she's not here, you have to do what I say'.

'So you think I'm your slave?' Yami crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at the teen 'I'm getting paid to make sure you're alright. And that you get better'.

'I'll get better with you' Yugi said, now reaching out to Yami though there was obvious distance between the two 'I need you…'

'No you don't'.

Yugi scowled, hitting the back of the sofa 'Yeah well…I'll tell mum all the things we get up to!' Yugi blurted out.

'But we don't do anything' Yami pointed out.

'Well mum doesn't know that'.

'So now you're threatening me?' Yami chuckled quietly to himself, walking over to a chair and grabbing his bag 'Well you can't do that if I quit'.

Yugi's face fell at those words, turning instantly to Yami 'You can't do that!'

'Stop me' Yami turned to the teen 'I'm not your slave, so I can quit if I want to. And I don't have to put up with you'.

Yugi watched Yami then walk out, hearing the front door shut behind him. Yugi frantically grabbed his pyjama bottoms and slipped them on, then pushing his shaky legs to follow Yami, opening the front door and running outside in his pyjamas. Yugi looked up and down the street before spotting Yami turning the corner, so Yugi followed and hoped his weak body would keep up with Yami as he didn't want to lose him.

* * *

Yugi had followed Yami to the park, but by now he was barely able to stand. His breathing was mere pants, his face was flushed to a dark red colour as his head ached more and more, his steps were wobble and would sometimes stumble Yugi, but he was determined to find Yami. He had seen him go into the park, though he wasn't sure where he had gone. People gave him odd looks as they passed Yugi, but he ignored them, his mind only set on finding Yami.

Hearing a familiar laugh, Yugi's head turned to see Yami standing with another man. A feeling of dread built up in Yugi, and it only worsened when the man put his arm around Yami's neck and they walked off together. So Yami really did have boyfriend it seemed.

Despite this, Yugi stumbled towards the two as they walked away, still wanting to apologise to Yami feel safe again. His eyes were falling shut before him and his body was shaking more and more as he walked.

'Ya…mi…' Yugi whimpered out, then giving a sigh Yugi fainted where he was. Lying helplessly on the grass and blacking out.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he felt himself wake up, his eyes slowly and weakly opened and looking around, there was a person standing over him and as his vision cleared he realised it was his doctor. He smiled when he saw the teen wake up.

'Welcome back Mr. Mutou' He said.

There was the sound of someone else standing up, so Yugi turned to see Yami also in the room. Yugi smiled, figuring Yami had to be the one who brought him there. The doctor walked over to his desk, then picking up a cup of water and handing it over to Yugi. Yugi took it off of him and sat up so he could drink it.

'You're a lucky boy Yugi' He said 'It was lucky Yami found you. What were you doing anyway?'

'Oh…umm…' Yugi just shrugged his shoulders 'I-I thought I'd be well enough to go to the park…I-I guess I was stupid'.

'Well don't push yourself or you'll do some damage, let me tell you when you feel better, alright?' Yugi nodded, taking a sip of water again 'Well, I'll go call your mother then'.

He then opened the door, leaving the two alone while he used the phone. Yugi felt a little awkward being in the same room as Yami now, turning away so he didn't have to look at Yami, he drank some more of the water.

'T-Thanks…' Yugi stuttered 'F-For bringing me here and stuff…'

'It's alright' Yami sighed 'I'm sorry…for leaving you like that'.

Yugi shook his head 'No. You don't have to be sorry, I would be like that too…I mean, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, if you had just told me that I would've left you alone-'

'Boyfriend?' Yami repeated.

Yugi nodded 'I saw you with him…in the park'.

Yami smirked, then covered his mouth before he started to snigger. Yugi looked up at Yami confused, wondering if he should ask what the joke was.

'Oh Yugi' Yami managed to say through his laughs 'He wasn't my boyfriend. He was a mate from college'.

'Oh…' Yugi blushed softly 'B-But…he had his arm around you'.

'He always did that. He was so much more taller then me, he had the tendency to do that'.

'Oh…' Yugi played with the pyjama shirt 'My bad…'

Yami sighed, ruffling his hair 'You shouldn't jump to things you don't know'.

Yugi nodded, but looked away again 'Though…it won't change things…will it? You'll still quit…'

'Yugi…why do you think I walked out in the first place?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulder 'I dunno…'cause you're not gay?'

Yami chuckled, shaking his head 'No, not because of that'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, though he knew the answer himself just didn't want to say it, though he knew Yami would force it out of him sooner or later 'Because…you don't feel the same way about me?'

'Sort of' Yami sighed as he put his pockets in 'I don't mind that kind of stuff, but the way you do it is just too much Yugi. I feel like I have become a slave to you, you keep me by your side all the time, and you always have to feel my body. If I want to love you back, I don't want to be forced into it, I want to take it slowly if you know what I mean'.

Yugi nodded, but blushed to a red colour and was finally able to look up at Yami 'Y-You mean…w-we could still…y-you know…be together..?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Maybe'.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'It's…It's just hard…liking someone…who might not like you back'.

'Well keeping them as your slave isn't the way' Yami whispered, ruffling his hair slightly 'So…what are you going to tell your mother?'

'Huh? Oh…' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't want you to get into trouble…I'll think of something, leave it to me'.

Yami nodded, smiling at the teen and quickly ruffling his hair again. It didn't take Yugi's mother too long to arrive at the doctors, Yugi and Yami barely had time to leave the consulting room before she opened the door.

'Baby!' She shouted as loud as she could then threw herself at Yugi, hugging himself tightly. Yugi was sure he would've said something if he wasn't embarrassed and suffocating 'Are you alright Yugi? The doctor told me what happened. Oh I was so worried something bad had happened!'

'I-I'm fine mum' Yugi stuttered, managing to peel her away from his small body.

She pulled away from her son, holding his face to see into his eyes 'What was you doing leaving the house anyway? You know you're not fit enough'.

'Oh…err…' Yugi quickly glanced to Yami 'I-I wanted to go out…I-I was lucky Yami found me'.

She turned to Yami, smiling at him 'Thank you Yami'.

'It's no trouble' Yami reassured, guiding Yugi and his mother out of the surgery and out into the street again. Yugi bit his lip, but turned to his mother.

'Mum' Yugi spoke up.

She turned to him and smiled 'Yes honey?'

'Perhaps…we could let Yami have the weekend off?' Yugi suggested, making Yami turn to the teen 'T-To say thanks…and spend some time together…just you and me'.

She smiled and nodded 'Yes of course' She then looked up at Yami 'I suppose you'd need a break'.

'Yes…thank you' He looked down at Yugi and smiled 'Thank you Yugi'.

Yugi smiled back, offering his hand out to Yami, Yami smiled and gladly held Yugi's hand as he lead the teen over to his mothers car so she could take them back home. Yami sat in the back seat with Yugi, still holding each others hands tightly as the car was brought back and they drove away down the road.

* * *

And that's all I thought up before I fell asleep XD

So yeah, if you want to see it go longer, I'm sure I can whip something up, but if you prefer it as a one shot, that's fine with me, just tell me in your reviews.

Review if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, you have spoken (Or written more like) And I decided to do a short story out of this. Not sure how long a short story has to officially be…but I'll try and push it to five chapters or so. Very long chapters…I hope…

* * *

Sick boy~

Yami came round on the next Monday, knocking on the door of Yugi's house earlier then he thought he would. The door opened and he smiled at Yugi's mother.

'Oh Yami' She stepped aside so he could walk in 'You're early today'.

'I know' Yami chuckled 'I had a good nights sleep'.

'Oh well it must be something in the water' She chuckled as she picked up her bag 'Yugi's already awake as well'.

'Is he now? Well that's good'.

'Yes. Well, I should get going for work, I'll see you both later'.

'Very well then'.

She gave a smile, then opening the door to leave so it was just the two once more. Yami slipped off his shoes and put the bag to one side.

'Yami…'

Yami looked up to see Yugi standing at the living room door, he gestured Yami to follow him in so he did. Yugi sat himself on the couch before picking up a piece of paper and holding it out to Yami, he walked over and took the paper and looked at it, it seemed to be a timetable of some sort.

'I thought Wednesdays would be good' Yugi gave an explanation as he fumbled with his hands 'But then I thought you'd like an early start to the weekend, or an extra lie in or…I wasn't sure…'

Yami smiled, putting the paper on the table and patting Yugi's hair 'The weekends will do just fine'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Are you sure?'

'Positive' Yami patted Yugi's head 'How about I make you some breakfast?'

Yugi nodded as Yami stroked his hair once more, then walking out to the kitchen and left the blushing teen sitting on the couch, smiling and giggling slightly to himself.

* * *

Yugi gratefully ate the food Yami made for him, when he finished he put the plate on the table and turned to Yami, showing the smile he had on his face.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi said.

'It was nothing' Yami ruffled Yugi's hair again, making the teen giggle.

'Oh! My mum bought me this latest game on the weekend' Yugi explained 'I've already played it and it's awesome…but…it's not as much fun when there isn't another player…will you play with me Yami?'

Yami chuckled 'I would like to. Though I'm sure you'd beat me easily'.

Yugi giggled, getting up to pick the controllers and start the game up, sitting back next to Yami and handing him the spare controller.

'Okay, so in this game you can like, run around this world' Yugi tried to explain as he started the game 'And you have to collect these special orbs to progress and stuff. But we can attack each other we're like'.

'I see…so we're neutral?' Yami questioned.

'Yeah. And we can pick our players like so' Yugi pressed a few buttons before turning to Yami 'I like this guy. He's really fast and can jump really high'.

Yami chuckled 'I would figure you would chose him for that. Lets see…' Yami pressed a few buttons browsing before he picked his avatar 'I like this guy…a lot like me'.

Yugi giggled 'He does look somewhat like you'.

'Oh? How?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know…I guess he looks tough, but he might be kind like you'.

Yami smirked 'Might be kind?'

'Oh!' Yugi turned to Yami, blushing his face 'No! I didn't mean it like that! You're very, very kind!'

Yami chuckled, patting Yugi's head to assure him 'I was only joking Yugi, no need to worry about it'.

Yugi gave a small, embarrassed smile 'Oh…okay…'

Yami turned back to the game as it started 'So…where are these orbs?'

Yugi turned back as well 'They're hidden in different locations. So you have to look for them…sometimes they're on people'.

'I see…how can you tell then?'

'They're a shiny purple colour'.

Yugi and Yami played the game for a few hours, after many loses Yami sighed and put the controller on the table, turning to Yugi who had a large grin after winning.

'Well…you're simply better then me Yugi' Yami chuckled, patting Yugi on the head 'But then again…you've had time to play on a lot of games'.

Yugi nodded, then quickly turning off the game console and gave a loud yawn, one that Yami didn't fail to miss.

'You getting tired Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi turned back and gave a small smile 'Maybe…a little…'

Yami chuckled, standing up and guiding Yugi over to the couch, Yugi gave another yawn as Yami handed him the blanket. Rubbing his eyes with one hand Yugi took the soft blanket and snuggled up with it as he laid to one side on the couch. Yami stroked his hair as his eyes closed.

'Sleep tight Yugi' Yami whispered, then walking out of the living room to let the teen have some peace on his own.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi mumbled out before curling up to sleep.

* * *

Yugi woke up a few hours later, sitting up on the couch and rubbing his eyes as he looked around the living room. Yami seeing the teen sit up, walked over to the couch and leaned on the back, smiling at the sleeping Yugi.

'Hey' Yugi turned to face him 'How you feeling?'

'I guess I'm okay' Yugi replied quietly, giving a stretch to his arms 'I guess I'm not really entertaining to you am I?'

'If I only came over because I wanted to be entertained, I wouldn't be doing my job' Yami reached over to stroke Yugi's hair gently 'Don't worry. I just want you to get better is all'.

Yugi gave a small smile, then sitting up towards Yami 'I-I forgot something'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'Oh? Like what?'

'There's this concert on…' Yugi started.

'Yugi, you shouldn't really be going out' Yami reasoned 'I mean…look what happened last time. I might not have found you'.

Yugi shook his head 'No, no, I don't want to go to it. It's on T.V' Yugi explained 'A-And I want to watch it-they have lots of my favourite songs-but it's really late, and mum doesn't like me staying up late on my own, and she's busy with work so she has to get up really early…I was just wondering…if you'd stay with me that night…I mean…I'll pay you extra if you want to. I'm just sure my mum will let me watch it if you're with me…she worries too much about me…'

Yami gave a small smile 'Well…you know you shouldn't be staying up. Sleep will help you a lot'.

'I-I know…and I promise I'll sleep all through the next day…I just…want to watch it…it's been a while since I've been to a concert…so it's as close as I'm going to get'.

Yami nodded 'Alright. I'll ask your mother first. But if she's okay with it, I'll be happy to, and you don't need to worry about paying me extra'.

Yugi's face lit up, then reaching forward to hug Yami tightly round the neck 'Thank you Yami!'

Yami chuckled, hugging the smaller teen back 'Anytime Yugi. Anytime'.

* * *

Yami explained to Yugi's mother about the situation; Yugi wanting to watch the concert and that Yami would be glad to stay with the teen, after a bit of deliberating she agreed just as long as they were quiet. So on the Thursday-the day of the concert-Yami stayed at their house after his mother came home, making Yugi very happy. Yugi's mother looked in on the two in the living room as they talked to each other.

'Yugi' They turned to his mother as she gave a smile 'Not too loud'.

'Alright mum. Night'.

'Goodnight. Goodnight Yami'.

'Goodnight'.

She then turned, walking up the stairs and disappearing. The two listened until they heard the door shut to know that they were alone for the evening. Yugi grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on, turning the volume down slightly before flicking through the channels, he stopped when he found the right one and sat back in the couch.

'Thanks again Yami' Yugi turned to Yami with a smile 'I mean…it's probably not everyday you'd willingly stay up with a teen to watch some concert'.

'Depends on the teen' Yami gave a smile, reaching over to his bag and rummaging around inside it 'I have something for you'.

'Really?' Yugi smiled 'Like a present?'

'More like a treat' Yami took out a can and handed it over to Yugi 'Here you go'.

Yugi took the can, raising an eyebrow 'Soda? I thought I wasn't allowed this kinda stuff'.

Yami took out his own can and then opening it 'Too much would be bad' Yami corrected 'I doubt one can will kill you'.

'I guess' Yugi gave a smile 'Thanks Yami'.

Yugi opened his can, then taking a sip from it before giving a giggle, it had been a while since he had any fizzy drinks and how much he missed them. Yami took a sip from his and looked at the can briefly.

'You know, cola is supposed to help when you feel sick' Yami commented.

Yugi turned to the older 'Really?'

Yami nodded 'Maybe you should drink cola a lot to get better'.

Yugi giggled, giving a nod and drinking some more before they turned to the T.V as the concert started. Yugi snuggled down next to Yami as he enjoyed the show.

* * *

'Yugi' Yami shook Yugi gently 'Yugi, wake up'.

Yugi groaned, but opened his eyes nevertheless, seeing the T.V. on and the night more darker then it had been. Yugi looked up at Yami as he gave a smile seeing the sleepy Yugi sit up.

'Wha-? What happened?' Yugi asked wearily.

'You fell asleep' Yami explained 'On me'.

Yugi blushed slightly but looked to the T.V. to distract him from the embarrassment of falling asleep on Yami.

'Is…it finished?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah'.

Yugi groaned again 'I missed it…I can be so stupid at times'.

Yami gave a reassuring smile, stroking Yugi's soft hair to comfort the teen.

'It's okay Yugi' Yami comforted 'I'm sure they'll be another time'.

'Yeah…and then I'll miss it again by falling asleep' Yugi looked up at Yami, giving a shy smile 'I'm sorry if I was heavy or anything…I must've been really tired…I wouldn't have fallen asleep on you if I knew…'

'It's alright Yugi, I don't mind'.

Yugi nodded, then looking up at Yami before quickly turning to the clock and seeing how late it had become.

'I guess you're going home now right?' Yugi asked, slightly sad he had to leave when they had spent the whole day together.

'I need my sleep as well…it looks like you do as well'.

Yugi nodded, then giving a small smile 'Okay. Well…I know you didn't want it, but I'm going to pay you anyway. It's only fair'.

Yami chuckled, putting his hand on Yugi's and making the smaller teen blush at the touch, though he liked it nevertheless.

'You don't have to' Yami said softly 'I don't mind'.

Yugi's face was a crimson colour, but managed a nod as they stared at each other in the eyes. Then Yami leant closer to him, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Yugi's. Yugi didn't fight or stay frozen, wanting this moment for a very long time, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him back for a while until a thought made him break from the kiss.

'I'm…not forcing you to do this right?' Yugi asked cautiously, not wanting to fall back to what happened the previous week.

'No' Yami replied casually.

'Good'.

And with that, Yugi put his lips on Yami's again to start another kiss. Just liking the feel of his lips, and the comforting arms around his waist holding him close, and the touch of Yami's soft hair in his hands. It was like a dream coming true right in front of him, and he didn't want it to stop anytime soon.

* * *

Well that's chapter two, bit shorter then the last one but…oh well ^^ It's long enough in my books. So deal with it!

Just kidding…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Random things here…partially anyway. I probably will make no sense through most of this, so just as a warning.

* * *

Sick boy~

Yami walked into the living room and dropped off his bag in the chair, the previous days Yami and Yugi were very close to each other; they hugged and kissed each other when they were alone, for Yugi it was the best times they had. Yami turned to Yugi's mother as she collected the last of her items, giving a smile to him.

'Right, I'm sure Yugi is asleep still' She said as she hooked her bag over her arm 'He's been awfully quiet recently, I hope he isn't getting worse again'.

'I'll check him over today' Yami comforted 'I'm sure he'll be fine though'.

'Yes. Well, I'll see you later Yami'.

She then headed to the door, shutting it behind her and leaving the two males alone. Yami smiled and climbed up the stairs and came to Yugi's room, gently opening the door and looking in. Yugi was laying curled up in his bed, his eyes were open and looked up as Yami walked in. Yami reached out to stroke Yugi's hair.

'Hey Yugi' Yami cupped Yugi's chin gently 'You don't look so good'.

Yugi nodded 'I…I feel kinda hot…and stuff…' He said quietly.

'Hmm…Well I'll go get you some breakfast and take your temperature, okay?'

Yugi nodded and watched as Yami walked out of his room again. Yugi sighed and rolled over so he laid on his back, rubbing his eyes and looking very glum.

* * *

Yami set the tray on Yugi's bed when the teen had sat up, Yugi was eating the breakfast while Yami got the thermometer ready for Yugi. When he had finished, he let Yami stick the thermometer in his mouth and they stared at each other.

'I-I'm finished' Yugi said, hinting to the tray.

'I'll take it down in a minute' Yami assured 'Besides, I have to take your temperature'.

Yugi looked down at the thermometer in his mouth, it made a beeping noise when it reached the right temperature. Yami pulled it out and checked it, looking up to Yugi with a smile.

'Well, your temperature doesn't seem that high' Yami assured 'In fact, it's quite normal, better then your previous times'.

'A-Are you sure it's not broken?' Yugi asked nervously 'I-I mean…I feel like I'm on fire'.

Yami looked up, then placing his hand on Yugi's forehead 'You don't feel hot. Perhaps you've been in bed too long'.

'M-Maybe…'

'Come on, I bet getting up and getting changed will make you feel fresher'.

Yugi nodded, Yami stood up and took the tray away from Yugi's legs and left him on his own to get changed. Yugi sighed as he slipped out of his bed, feeling a little disappointed with himself as he exchanged his pyjama top with a casual shirt.

* * *

Yugi sat on the couch most of the day, cuddling his legs and staying quiet as he watched the T.V. Yami didn't fail to notice it, he leaned on the back of the couch so he could see Yugi and smiled gently.

'What's wrong?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Huh? What do you mean?'

'Your mother told me you had been quiet recently' Yami walked round and sat next to Yugi 'I don't believe you're ill. Is something bothering you?'

Yugi looked up at Yami, then gave a sad nod as he looked away 'Kinda'.

'Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything'.

'I don't want you to go' Yugi mumbled.

Yami looked at the teen confused 'Go? What do you mean?'

'I…I've noticed that…I've been feeling a lot better' Yugi rested his head on his knees 'A-And I know I was supposed to tell so mum can get me checked by the doctors…but…I thought that if I was getting better…I might not see you again…'

'Is that it?' Yami chuckled and let his arms go around the teen, pulling him closer and hugging him tightly 'Even if you don't need my services…you won't get rid of me that easily. I'll always be checking up on you and taking you out on dates. You being ill isn't the only reason we can be together'.

Yugi blushed slightly and snuggled into Yami's body. He smiled slightly and kissed Yami on the neck.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi said quietly.

'Good' Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's hair 'And besides, if you are better, I can take you out on a date now. We can go to the cinema, dinner, dancing, whatever you like'.

Yugi giggled 'Yeah…Alright then. I have to get your number by today anyway'.

Yami chuckled 'Yeah. I'm going to get yours too so I can keep bothering you'.

Yugi giggled some more 'Oh no. I'll turn my phone off then'.

* * *

When Yugi's mother came back later that day, Yami and Yugi told her both that they were sure Yugi was on the mend. So the next day Yami took Yugi to see the doctor to see if they were true. The doctor agreed with them, and assured that Yugi would be back to normal in a few days or more, so Yugi and Yami made sure to plan a date for when Yugi was up for a date.

Yami came round a few days later, knowing Yugi was much more healthier as he said so in his calls, and he knew he would be back from school. Yami rang the doorbell and waited until the door opened. Yugi stood at the door, a beaming smile at seeing Yami.

'Yami!' Yugi reached out and hugged Yami tightly 'It's nice of you to see me!'

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi back 'It's nice to see you too' Yami lead Yugi back in the house, and when they were inside alone Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's lip. Yugi smiled and when they broke the kiss slipped his arms around Yami's neck.

'Or did you come here to get yourself happy?' Yugi chuckled.

'No. I came to see you' Yami held Yugi's face gently in his hands 'How are you doing anyway?'

'Much better' Yugi replied 'Does being ill make you smarter?'

Yami frowned in thought 'I…I don't think so'.

'Oh…well I seem to be getting my homework right all the time' Yugi gave a small giggle and rubbed the back of his head 'Maybe it's just me'.

Yami nodded 'Well it's good you can do your homework again'.

Yugi giggled and grabbed Yami's hand, pulling him into the living room and sitting him on the couch, sitting next to Yami as he started writing.

'Hang on, let me just finish this off' Yugi quickly scribbled down some more before closing the book and turning to Yami with a smile 'There, now I can focus on you more'.

Yami smiled, brushing his hand over Yugi's cheek 'Good' Yami then leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips.

Yugi didn't hesitate and kissed Yami back then, slipping his arms around Yami's neck and pulling him closer into the kiss. Yami smiled in the kiss and leant himself onto Yugi some more and kiss Yugi more passionately.

Then there was a scream and they broke the kiss to turn and see Yugi's mother standing at the door. The two males stared at the woman, not sure what the should say or do.

* * *

It was short, I know, gomen. But hey, cliffhangers are good reasons for short chapters.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! You can tell some random sh*t is gonna happen! Whether it's good or bad is up to you I suppose.

* * *

Sick boy~

Yugi and Yami sat there and stared at the horrified mother, it was definitely not the way Yugi wanted her to find out. He had to think of something fast to explain and calm his mother down. Yugi stood up, followed by Yami as they looked nervously between each other.

'Umm…m-m-mum…the thing is-'

But before his mother could let the teen explain, she marched over and pulled Yugi away from Yami-rather forcefully-and slapped Yami hard round the face. Yugi stood shocked as Yami covered his cheek.

'Mum!'

'Get your filthy hands of my son!' She barked at Yami.

Yugi wriggled his hand out of his mothers grip and stood by Yami's side, glaring at the woman 'Mum! Don't you dare hurt Yami!'

'Yugi! What have you been doing?' His mother growled.

'Nothing! And I'm not about to tell you now!' Yugi held Yami's hand tightly so he could pull him away when he needed to 'I knew you wouldn't be happy about it, but I thought you might accept me! Well at least I know I don't belong here! Come on Yami!'

Yugi tugged Yami around his mother as she ordered Yugi to come back, but the teen ignored her words and took Yami outside and pulled him down the street. He was still a little angry about his mothers actions, and he wanted as far away from her as he could be, and as close to Yami.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up as Yami took Yugi's hand off his 'Sorry, you cut off my circulation'.

'Oh, sorry' Yugi apologised as Yami shook his hand lightly 'I'm just…so annoyed now…'

'It's okay' Yami moved closer and pulled Yugi into a hug, stroking his hair 'Just try and calm down, okay?'

Yugi nodded, hugging Yami back 'Can I…stay at yours for a while?'

Yami sighed, putting his arm around Yugi's waist and walking him down the street 'Alright, I suppose you need to cool down'.

Yugi snuggled into Yami's arms, a small smile on his face knowing that if he was with Yami, nothing else could go wrong.

* * *

Yami took Yugi back to his apartment, though it wasn't as glamorous as Yugi imagined, it was still cosy and something Yugi liked more then the mansion he imagined. Yugi was snuggled up on the sofa and against Yami as he drank the tea Yami made for him, Yugi looked up at Yami, seeing the red mark against his cheek.

'Oh…' Yugi lifted his hand up slightly and brushed against his cheek 'Do you need anything? I'm no good with healing people, but I can try'.

Yami chuckled, holding Yugi's hand and giving it a small kiss 'I'm fine. Don't worry about me'.

'Okay…'Yugi finished off his drink and snuggled into Yami's body some more 'I'm sorry about my mum…I didn't think…she'd attack you…'

'It's alright. Parents do have strange reactions at times'.

'Yeah, but she still shouldn't have hurt you'.

Yami smiled, kissing Yugi on the head 'You can be quite cute when you get defensive'.

'Well…you're my Yami. No one should hurt you because of me'.

Yami sighed, hugging Yugi closer to him 'Very well, if you say so'.

Yugi smiled as he rested his head under Yami's chin, but then he bit his lip and thought about something.

'Yami…what if…my mum doesn't like me being gay?' Yugi asked, holding tighter to Yami's clothes 'Can…I live with you?'

'You mean if she kicks you out?' Yugi nodded his head 'Well…if it comes to that, I'd be more then happy to let you stay here'.

Yugi smiled as he closed his eyes, listening to Yami's heartbeat under his ear 'Can…I stay here tonight? Please'.

'Alright. I figured you'd ask me that' Yami chuckled as he patted Yugi's head.

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke up next to the sleeping Yami, and though nothing happened between the two, Yugi was more then happy that he had that moment with Yami. When they had both got up from the bed, Yami made breakfast for him and the teen.

After a few hours there was a knock, Yugi and Yami looked up as Yugi had a good guess who it was. Yami walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Yugi's mother standing at the door.

'Yugi's here, isn't he?' She asked, looking in to Yami's apartment.

'Yes' Yami replied.

'Can I talk with him? He can't ignore me forever'.

Yugi sat on the couch as he watched Yami and his mother at the door, knowing that Yami would let her in as he was that type of person to do so. Yami sighed and stepped back so she could walk in.

'Sure' Yami agreed as she walked in 'Yugi, it's your mother'.

'I could tell' Yugi joked as he looked up at his mother. He stood up and turned to his mother 'Well…we can go to the bedroom'.

His mother nodded and followed the teen to Yami's bedroom, leaving Yami himself on his own and sitting on the couch.

Yugi sat down on the bed as he looked up at his mother, a feeling of awkwardness set in the air as they stayed silent for a while. His mother sighed, shifting her handbag on her shoulder.

'Yugi…how are you this morning?' She asked quietly.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Alright I suppose'.

She sighed again, stepping closer to Yugi 'Yugi…about yesterday…I'm so sorry if I hurt you'.

'It's not me you should be apologising to' Yugi mumbled back as he fiddled with his shirt 'It should be Yami about hurting'.

'Yes…in good time. It was just…a surprise to see you…in such a position'.

Yugi rolled his eyes slightly 'I was going to tell you…I just wasn't sure how to tell you…'

She nodded and sighed again, pulling her bag closer 'I'm very sorry Yugi. I was just shocked and confused. Will you forgive me?'

Yugi looked up at his mother, standing up he hugged her tightly 'Yeah. I forgive you mum'.

She smiled and hugged her son back, they let go of each other when they were sure that the apology was set into each of them.

'But Yami is my boyfriend now' Yugi explained 'So you'll have to deal with that. Alright?'

'Yes. I think I can get use to it in time' She assured.

Yugi nodded, holding her hand and taking her back to the door, he opened it and smiled as Yami stood up when they walked in. Yugi pulled his mother closer over to Yami, giving a reassuring smile to his boyfriend.

'Yami, my mum has something to say' Yugi said, turning to his mother.

She gave a small smile before turning to Yami 'I'm sorry for hitting you. It was uncalled for, I was just a little confused'.

'I can understand that' Yami reassured 'I'm fine with it'.

She nodded and turned to Yugi 'So…do you want to come home now Yugi?'

Yugi bit his lip and looked between the two adults, thinking over the offer before sidling to Yami's side 'Umm…if it's alright with you…I'd like to stay here for a while…if it's okay mum'.

She nodded her head 'Yes. Just don't stay too late. You don't want to make your mother worry do you?'

Yugi shook his head and smiled, holding Yami's hand in his 'Alright, I'll be back before it gets dark'.

'Okay…well…I'll see you then Yugi. Goodbye Yami'.

She walked around the two males and let herself out. Yugi sighed, looking up at Yami and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Yami turned to the teen as he giggled.

'You don't have anything planned today, do you?' Yugi asked innocently.

'No. Not unless they call me' Yami raised an eyebrow 'Why?'

'No reason' Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him closer for a passionate kiss. Yami had no argument against that, gladly pulling Yugi closer and kissing him back.

* * *

Yeah, I bet that is every parents reaction to their kids being gay! Jokes. I really wonder why they don't like the idea of their kids being gay…is it the fact they won't have kids? Who knows…no one…

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter.

Don't expect much from me, I never write a long chapter.

* * *

Sick boy~

Yugi walked down the street, his bag in his hands as he swung it slightly. He was returning from school and he knew that later he would have his first and proper date with Yami. A few butterflies were in his stomach, but he had to be brave-it wasn't like Yami was going to hurt him or do anything Yugi didn't want to do.

As Yugi walked up to his door and got his keys out, a pair of arms went around his waist and pulled him closer. Yugi panicked at first but looked up at Yami, giving a smile of relief.

'Oh…hi Yami' Yugi gave a small kiss to his lips 'What are you doing here?'

'Waiting for you to come home' Yami replied 'We are going on a date after all'.

Yugi looked up at him confused 'But…that's later…right?'

'Well, we didn't chose a time, I just said sometime after you come home from school'.

'Oh…' Yugi smirked slightly as he unlocked the door 'That's very sneaky of you Yami. Very sneaky'.

Yami chuckled 'You should've said a time then'.

'I guess I should've' Yugi turned to Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck he pulled him into the house 'I don't really mind it though'.

Yugi reached up and kissed Yami on the lips, Yami didn't hesitate and kissed Yugi back, pushing him gently up against the wall so they could kiss more passionately. The two were wrapped up in each others kiss, trying to be better then the other one in the kissing competition.

Then someone cleared their throat that made the two males break from their kiss and blush slightly as Yugi's mother stood in the doorway.

'Oh…umm…hi mum' Yugi said sheepishly as they hid their blushes from the woman 'Umm…w-what are you doing home so early?'

'They didn't need me at the office so I thought I'd come home early' She took off her shoes and shut the door behind her 'Didn't meant to interrupt'.

'I-It's okay…actually…me and Yami were going out' Yugi smiled and held Yami's hand 'That's…alright with you isn't it?'

'Yes. Just don't be out too late. Six at the latest'.

'Sure mum' Yugi headed over to the stairs 'I'll just change out of my school clothes then'.

Yugi hurried up the stairs to his room, slipping out of his school uniform and changing into something more comfortable for his date. Though he had a tough choice between two of the outfits he liked, he managed to be quick and join up with Yami again downstairs. He gave a small twirl in front of his boyfriend.

'Do I look alright?' Yugi asked.

Yami held him by the waist and kissed him lightly on the forehead 'I think you look beautiful'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour and hit him lightly on the shoulder 'Now I know you're lying. I don't look beautiful'.

Yami chuckled 'Well I tried'.

Yugi giggled, holding Yami's hand he pulled him over to the door 'I'm going now mum' Yugi called into the house 'I'll see you later'.

Yugi and Yami left the house then, going down the street they held hands. Yugi smiled and looked up at the older.

'Where are we going?' Yugi asked 'What do you have planned?'

'It's a surprise. So I can't tell you'.

Yugi pouted, but went along with it. He knew Yami wouldn't do anything he didn't like.

* * *

For their date, first Yami took Yugi to get something to eat-he wouldn't call it a dinner as such, more like a lunch-and then they headed to the cinema to watch a film that they agreed on. They finished the evening off with a walk in the park, there wasn't many people in the park, so it was like it was just the two of them on their own.

Yugi sighed as he looked up at the orange sky 'I suppose I should be going back home soon…it must be over six now…'

'Yeah' Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled 'But I hope you enjoyed this anyway'.

Yugi smiled back 'Of course! It is with you anyway, I would've enjoyed it nevertheless'.

'Well I know I don't have to do much next time'.

Yugi giggled, then turning to Yami he gave a dreamy sigh 'I love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi' He kissed Yugi quickly on the lips 'So very much'.

Yugi reached up so their lips were close together 'And we'll be together…right?'

'For as long as we shall live' Yami leant forwards and kissed Yugi on the lips passionately.

Yugi kissed back, slipping his arms around Yami's neck to bring him closer, not caring by now if he was going to be late or not at home. Yugi savoured the moment he had with Yami, like he did with all the other moments.

* * *

Yeah, this is the end. Shocking I know. Not sure if this is a good short story or not…I'll let everyone else to decide.

But yes. Thanks to all the people who read this and appreciated it, I hope you enjoyed it and…umm…thanks again.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
